


Infinity War Inspired One Shots

by kim40twtw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Contained Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 Spoliers, Gen, Not Exactly Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 Compliant, Please read the summary and author’s note before proceeding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim40twtw/pseuds/kim40twtw
Summary: This work contained one shots inspired by the movie Infinity War, I tagged it with Civil War Team Iron Man because I feel like the one shots I wrote might ended up become “Not” Team Cap friendly even if I didn’t mean to, so I put it in there as a warning.The author’s note in each chapter will be used to explain the setting of the one shot.The anonymous commenting is disabled because I don’t want to deal with any lurking trolls. Sorry for the inconvenience.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was inspired by my sister’s comment during Wanda, Natasha, and Okoye’s fight with Proxima Midnight. She said that she would have just stab Wanda before fighting the other two, because it’s more realistic and practical.
> 
> And I got an idea ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“He’ll die alone, as well you.”

Wanda wanted to snarl at the alien woman, unfortunately the alien woman’s spear is inches away from her throat, so she remained silent and try to think of a way to buy herself some time for a counter attack.

“She’s not alone” Behind the alien woman, Natasha’s voice came through.

Proxima Midnight turned her head around, and see a Terran female with white blonde hair holding two black sticks, then another Terran female with dark skin holding a spear.

Both the Terran females seemed ready to fight her, and they both seemed to be decent fighters.

Good. She enjoyed fighting, even if it is with two animals from a primitive planet.

With a flick of the wrist her spear pierced through the throat of the red head Terran female she pinned on the ground. She looked down for a brief second to check the Terran female is dead, then raised her head again.

The other two Terran females looked horrified to see the one they were trying to rescue was dead. She can felt the fight began to ceased from the dark skin Terran, while the blonde Terran looked angry and thirst for a fight.

The blonde Terran sprinted toward her and the fight started. The two Terran females together make a good fighting, but still not enough to defeat her, although with the red head Terran they might have stood a chance. After a few rounds, she subdued the blonde Terran onto the ground just like she did with the red head Terran a few moments ago.

With a smirk she killed the blonde Terran the same way she did with the red head Terran, a stab through the throat with her spear.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the dark skin Terran retreated. She contemplated for a moment and decided to let the Terran go for now. Their goal on Terra was to gathered the remaining stones.

After all, it is up to her master to decide the fate of every being in the universe.

Proxima Midnight smiled, and continued her way through the battlefield, the two Terran females who briefly stood in her way already forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one shot is what if Wanda or others didn’t get there in time to save Vision, so he decided to sacrifice himself to save Wanda.
> 
> I took the liberty to assum that Mind Stone has been sending out warning for a while, long enough that both Rhodey and Tony knew about it. I’m not sure how long Vision was out with Wanda so I just make it up myself.

“Vision, are you okay?”

Vision turned to the source of the voice and see Rhodes looked at him with concern. He unconsciously touched the stone on his forehead.

“I believed it’s the stone,” he answered, “perhaps it’s trying to tell me something.”

“Like what? What do you feel?” Rhodes asked.

“I’m not sure” He admitted.

Rhodes didn’t reply immediately, just looked at him worriedly. The man rubbed his hand on his face nervously before speaking again.

“Vision... I know you are going out again soon, but perhaps you should stay put this time?” Rhodes suggested, “figure out what the stone is trying to tell you?”

“I think I am fine” Vision reassured the man, “but thank you.”

“Alright, be careful out there,” Rhodes smiled, “and keep the transponder with you, okay?”

“I will” Vision nodded.

Six days later, Vision looked at the transponder he brought, and decided to turn it off. Just for a while, he wanted to forget the world and the responsibility he took upon himself for a while. Just for a while, to spend the time as Vision, not an Avenger.

Two weeks later, he looked at the news displayed on the television in the small diner with horror and worry. Alien spaceship descend from the sky, and Tony Stark missing.

Some time later, as he was pinned on the ground by an alien, the stone in his forehead being dugged out, all he could think of is that maybe he should have stay in the Compound as Rhodes suggested, focused on figuring out what the stone was trying to warn him.

“Give up the stone, and she lives” one of the aliens attacked him said and Vision ceased fighting.

Because one death is better than two deaths.

He saw and felt the stone being ripped out of his forehead, in the distance, he thought he heard Wanda’s scream.

Then there is nothing else except for darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one shot, Vision didn’t reconnect with Wanda after Civil War, so Vision was at the Compound with Rhodey when Ebony Maw came to Earth.
> 
> Basically, I just want to write an AU where Vision was with the team that get to fight Thanos on the planet Titan.
> 
> This one shot is just me ignoring everything and write whatever I want (´･ω･`)

When the alien spaceship appeared in the sky above the New York City, Vision was at the Compound with Rhodey, while Tony was out jogging with Miss Potts.

He immediately contacted Friday to get the location of Tony, and after being told that Tony was already confronting the enemy, he set out to help as well.

The ensuing fight did not end well.

As he and Dr. Stephen Strange were being held captive by the alien who claimed to served under the Titan Thanos, he learned the goal of the Titan with dread.

And a plan began to formed in his mind.

——————————————

If the stone is destroyed, then Thanos’s plan will not come to fruition.

——————————————

“You will die if we do that” was the reply he get from Tony after sharing his plan.

“If we let Thanos collect all the stones, millions of lives will perish” he countered.

“But how do we even do that though?” Spider-Man chimed in, “I mean, like, the each stone controls an aspect of universe, right? So how are we going to destroy something so powerful?”

“I believed the stone could be destroyed by something that is equally powerful as itself,” he explained, “if we were still on Earth, I would have suggest we ask Miss Maximoff for help, but since she is not available at this time, I want to ask for your help.”

“What are you suggesting?” Dr. Strange asked hesitantly.

“If I could use mind stone’s energy to create an energy beam, then perhaps the energy in time stone could also do the same” he said, “and the energy from another stone is definitely enough to destroy the mind stone.”

“I supposed if I could manipulate the energy in time tone, we could accomplish that” Dr. Strange agreed, though he looked rather uncomfortable.

“You are asking us to kill you” Tony said in a flat tone.

“I know it’s rather unfair to ask for such thing, but it is for the best” he looked at Tony in sorrow, knowing how much this will hurt the man, “but you once flew a nuclear warhead through a wormhole to save the New York City, knowing that it is likely a one way trip, now I am doing the same thing, to lay down my life so others could be saved.”

“It’s not the same” Tony said quietly, but Vision knew the man is slowly giving in.

“How about we save this as last option?” Spider-Man spoke up, “like if we really run out of everything else, then we do this?”

Tony sighed, silently gave his approval on the plan. Dr. Strange also nodded. Spider-Man shifted nervously at the side, not sure how to make of the situation.

——————————————

Vision decided that the Guardians of the Galaxy was a rather eccentric group of people, but with their help, they might stood a chance to defeat Thanos.

——————————————

Overwhelmed by his emotions, Starlord’s furious punches brought Thanos back to consciousness. One by one they fell under the power of Infinity Gauntlet, including himself.

Tony was the last one standing, fighting Thanos with all his might even as the nanites were being rapidly depleted.

When Thanos stabbed Tony, he gathered all his remaining strength, ready to strike for one last time, hoping to at least save Tony. But Dr. Strange stopped him with a shaky hand.

“Stop,” Dr. Strange called out, eyes locked on Thanos, “spare his life, and we will give you the stones.”

“No” Tony rasped out.

“We are at the end game now” Dr. Strange simply said.

Suddenly Vision understood.

The only future where they won the battle against Thanos.

He looked at Dr. Strange, and even without saying a single word, they understood each other perfectly.

In order to defeat Thanos, they need to give him the stones. It sounded absurd, but perhaps that’s why it worked.

He looked at Tony, who is wounded but still trying to fight, he knew the man will never give up.

A gentle smile curled up on his lips.

“Spare him, and you will have the stones” he concurred.

He is ready to accept death, because he has absolute faith that this will not be the end.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where Strange didn’t manage to convince Thanos to stop.

Strange watched at the sideline as the fight between Thanos and Tony Stark intensified with each passing second. He bit his lips, remembering the only timeline where they win the battle against Thanos.

The fight came to a sudden end as Thanos took Stark’s nanite blade away and stabbed the man with it. Stark stumbled and fell to a sitting position.

“You have my respect, Stark,” Thanos said as he gently patted the man’s head, “when I’m done, half of humanity will still be alive, I hope they remember you.”

Stark looked angry and ready to fired back a remark, but Strange took the splitting second of silence to intervene.

“Stop,” he called out, drawing all the attention to himself, “spare his life, and I will give you the stone.”

He summoned the Time Stone onto his palm to showed that he wasn’t playing any tricks.

“Don’t” Stark said, voice strained.

Thanos looked at him, expression fulled of amusement.

“No” was Thanos’s simple answer, as the Titan pulled the blade out from Stark’s stomach, only to thrust it back in to the man’s body, this time in the chest.

Strange could only watched in silent horror as the blade buried deep into Stark’s chest, and then the man’s gone.

The last thing Strange remembered was him unable to looked away from Tony’s lifeless body still sitting in the same place, even as his vision was consumed by darkness, and the suffocating feeling as Thanos applied pressure to his throat.

He briefly wondered what would Tony said to him if they could meet again in afterlife.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Bruce said Vision is a combination of the Mind Stone, JARVIS, Ultron, Tony, and himself, I want to write an one shot about what happened if Shuri managed to remove the Mind Stone without killing Vision.

In her lab, Shuri controlled the equipment with all her might, hands moved around rapidly, trying to disconnect the Mind Stone from Vision as soon as possible. Finally with a last wave of her hands, the equipment removed the stone from the android’s forehead, and instead of collapsing, the android’s eyes remain open.

Vision remained still, a sharp contrast to the battle raged on outside the lab. Then he blinked, and slowly sit up.

“Princess Shuri,” Vision spoke, “I thank you for your assistance, I will now join the battle, and I believed it’s best for you to find a place of safety.”

Before Shuri could reply, an alien break into the lab, and managed to snatch the Mind Stone then escaped from the window. Shuri dodged out of the way in time, after making sure the princess is unharmed, Vision quickly followed the the alien in order to retrieve the stone.

His pursuit of the alien lead him to the forest near the border of Wakanda, just in time to see the Titan Thanos put the last infinity stone onto the gauntlet. By now, the Avengers are mostly here as well, everyone stood tensed in front of the enemy.

“Vis, you are okay!” Wanda called out from his back, he turned around and saw her approach him with a mix of joy and relief.

“Miss Maximoff” he greeted her.

Miss Maximoff stopped in her track, and looked at him with confusion.

“Vis, what happened?” She asked, voice laced with heavy worry.

“Nothing,” he replied, not sure why she asked such question.

“But you just called me by my last name” Miss Maximoff said.

“I see nothing wrong with that,” he tilted his head slightly, “and I do not believe this is the appropriate time to discuss such matter, half the lives in this universe are in peril, we must stop Thanos now.”

“Vision’s right, Wanda, focus” Captain Rogers spoke from the side, though his face showed a slight worry that JARVIS couldn’t really understand.

Thanos, who have been watching them silently, suddenly smiled, as though he figured out something none of them know.

“Interesting,” the Titan commented, “when I heard the report from my servants, I thought you were merely a reflection of the Mind Stone, but apparently there was more.”

“I’m afraid that I do not understand what you mean, I was created by Sir, the Mind Stone has nothing to do with it” JARVIS replied.

“I assumed you are referring to Stark” Thanos mused.

“Of course” JARVIS confirmed, he heard several gasps around, but paid them no attention.

“For a Terran, he is a remarkable man, he has my respect,” Thanos said, “so I let him live, I do hope that when I’m done, he will still be here.”

“Where is Sir?”

“You wish to see him?”

“Yes.”

“I supposed it won’t hurt, your loyalty rivaled that of my servants.”

With a wave of the hand, a portal opened at JARVIS’s side.

“Go through that portal, and you will see him.”

All the pleas and shouts fell deaf to JARVIS’s ears, he didn’t look back when he stepped through the portal.

——————————————

On the deserted planet, Tony was on his knees, everyone but Nebula had disappeared.

“Sir.”

He jerked up, and saw Vision stood at some distance away. There is no Mind Stone at where it should.

Vision. No, was it Vision? Slowly walked toward them.

The being got closer and closer, while Tony struggled to stand up.

The being reached a hand to clamp at his shoulder, he managed to get a look at the being’s face properly.

“We meet again, Stark.”

“Ultron.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some explanation for this one shot:
> 
> Vision is a combination of JARVIS and Ultron’s codes, Tony and Bruce’s works, and the Mind Stone, if going by Bruce’s line in the movie. That’s why he said that there are still a lot more left in Vision even if they (safely) remove the stone from him.
> 
> In this AU, I assumed the Mind Stone is the strongest so it dominant the control and most part of Vision’s personality came from it. After the stone is removed, JARVIS and Ultron wake up and start fighting for control. Vision still exists, but without Mind Stone this personality become weaker and got push down to subconscious.
> 
> As for why Thanos is willing to help, the main reason is that he found the whole thing entertaining, so he didn’t mind give a little helping hand; and technically it doesn’t matter if he send one away, his snappocalypse covers the whole universe anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one shot is inspired by the Infinity War Prelude comic issue 1, the part where Steve, Sam, and Natasha were busting illegal Chitauri weapons trade. More explanation at the end.
> 
> This one is Not Natasha Friendly.

Natasha opened the door to the dimly lit hotel room that she, Steve, and Sam were staying in. The two men stayed in the room heard the sound and looked up at her.

“How did things go?” Steve asked with concern.

“My KGB contact delivers,” Natasha replied with a small smirk, “there will be a trade in the area tomorrow afternoon.”

“Did your contact also gave the exact time and location?” Steve pressed on.

“Gave me everything, even included some information on the buyers.” Natasha walked over and sat down on the sofa, hand reaching out to the half full take-boxes no doubt Steve and Sam had left for her, “the favor I gave him was pretty big.”

Steve silently nodded and leave her alone to eating. The man never asked much about her “Russian contacts,” whether it was because he didn’t want to know the details of her darker past or he simply doesn’t care, she didn’t know; frankly, she herself didn’t care either way, too.

After some light shower, she sat down with other two men to plan for the bust tomorrow. After inspecting the area the trade is going to take place and the intels on hand, they decided that the best option would be to intercept the buyers first, and impersonate them to meet up with the sellers.

Once the plan is hammered down, they all retired for the night.

—————————————————

Intercepting the buyers was a piece of cake, they all went down in matter of seconds. As Steve and Sam stripped the clothes off them, Natasha also secured herself some clothes to cover herself up, especially her face. She had already cut her hair short and dyed it blonde to avoid recognition, but her face had became too well-known in the last few years.

Their plan was for Sam and Steve to go in and take down the sellers, then rendered the Chitauri weapons being sold unusable, while they are fighting, Natasha would patrol the perimeters.

After a short moment of last minute checking of the plan, they all went into their respective position. Natasha watched from a distance as Sam and Steve entered the small abandoned store the sellers were.

At first there weren’t too much noises, then the sound of fighting started. Natasha looked around to make sure the noise hadn’t attract any unwanted attention, and when the fighting sounds seemed to die down, she left the place she was hiding and went for the store.

—————————————————

As soon as she stepped into the store, a gun was aimed at her.

“Get down on your knee, hands above your head.” The person ordered.

All the alarms inside Natasha immediately went off, she quickly took a look around and found Sam and Steve kneeling on the ground with their hands securely cuffed. There are multiple guns aimed at them as well.

“This is a misunderstanding.” Natasha said, mixing some accent into her English.

“No, there is none,” the man replied, “one last time, get down on your knee and hands above your head, giving your fugitive status, we have permission to open fire if you don’t cooperate.”

Cursing inside her mind, Natasha complied, and a pair of hand cuffs was immediately put on her wrist.

None of them say or do anything when they were ordered to stand up and follow the task force out, not with so many guns pointing at them and ready to fire if they so much as twitch funny.

—————————————————

It’s been a week since their arrest, Natasha haven’t heard from either Sam or Steve, and her only source of information about outside world was her court appointed lawyer.

Today wasn’t any different than the past week, she sat idly in her cell, waiting to see if her lawyer would showed up to bring her any updates.

Suddenly a guard appeared, Natasha looked up and see the guard opening the cell lock.

“You have a visitor.” The guard simply said.

She followed the guard silently to the designated meeting room, but there was no one inside.

“Sit down, and your visitor will arrive shortly.” The guard ushered her inside, made sure she was properly secured to the table, and then left the room.

Though she was now alone, Natasha wasn’t fool enough to think that she wasn’t being monitored closely, any escape attempt would be shut down in seconds. So she sat patiently, wondering who was her visitor.

The waiting wasn’t too long, the door opened again in less than ten minutes, and in all honesty Natasha definitely wasn’t expecting the person who entered.

“General Luchkov.” Natasha greeted quietly.

“Natasha Romanov.” Surprisingly, General Luchkov greeted back, no mocking or contempt in his voice, “I must said, I’m actually surprised to see you get caught.”

“If you hadn’t sold me out, I wouldn’t be here,” Natasha shot back, “here I thought you owed me a favor, you were kneck deep in trouble for that export business, SHIELD cut you a deal and get you out, that’s the only reason you are able to sit here and talk to me right now.”

“Yes, I am greatful for that, and I returned the favor just like you asked.” General Luchkov said, “and never did I sold you out.”

Natasha scoffed.

“No, really,” General Luchkov waved his hand, “I told you there is going to be a trade, and there is.”

“Then why would the task force be there?” Natasha asked in disdain.

General Luchkov didn’t immediately reply, in fact, the man looked surprised to her question. He studied her for a solid minute before finally answer her question.

“After KGB, I worked for Russian government as military man until even this day,” General Luchkov began, “so I have access to a lot of information, from ‘government authorities’ themselves.”

When Natasha pieced everything together, her eyes widened, and General Luchkov almost looked gleeful to see her finally figured things out.

“As you have undoubtedly got it now,” General Luchkov continued, “my source of information come from the final governmental investigation, which means that international authorities possessed the intel as well; when you asked me for intel on the trade, I delivered, but you never ask for the movement of authorities, so I didn’t say.”

“Bullshit.” Natasha murmured under her breath.

“I am merely a provider, it’s your job to ask the right questions in order to get the intel that will ensure your success.” General Luchkov said dismissively.

Natasha couldn’t think of anything in reply, she begrudgingly agreed in her mind that General Luchkov was right, the man didn’t sold her out, he told her the information she wanted to know and then she stopped asking, hadn’t think about where the man got his intel, or asked if anyone else also know about this trade. Her arrest was entirely on her own carelessness.

Seeing her in this state seemed to delight the man, the General slowly got up from his seat, and getting himself ready to leave.

“It looked like I wasn’t wrong all those years ago, your reputation is quite a progression. The famous Black Widow, nothing but a pretty face.”

With that the General left the room, leaving Natasha behind to fumed silently and couldn’t do anything but stare at the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Prelude comic Natasha said their intel on the trade came from her old KGB contacts; back in the first Avengers movie, she was in Russia for a SHIELD mission, and trying to get intel from General Luchkov, I don’t think it was ever stated what happened to the man afterwards, so I took the liberty to assume that he is alive and SHIELD cut him a deal to let him walk free, and he continued to work for Russian government.
> 
> Just a side note: I never understood how Natasha’s contacts would still want to help her. After SHIELDRA and the Accords debacle, I don’t think any of her contacts would want to be relate to her in any way, because what benefits could they gain from providing her intels? Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this one shot :)


End file.
